


Love, Love, Love

by licaba7



Series: Another Door [3]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licaba7/pseuds/licaba7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces uno solo necesita pensar, otras veces solo necesita un par de días libres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Love, Love

**Author's Note:**

> El título como siempre viene de una canción, esta es Love, Love, Love de Of Monsters and Men.
> 
> Antes que nada, decir que estoy bastante contenta con esta parte. No es como lo había escrito en un inicio (antes que mi portátil muriera) pero he tenido la oportunidad de añadirle cosas.

¡Por fin vacaciones!

Me había pasado los últimos meses de promociones por el nuevo álbum, antes de eso preparando el nuevo álbum, antes de eso estudiando y realizando otras actividades programadas; y así desde que debuté. No es que me queje pero vacaciones son vacaciones y hay que disfrutarlas.

Aunque a decir verdad, me he pasado el último mes centrado en mí trabajo solo para no pensar en mis problemas amorosos. Más bien retrasando mi declaración. Nunca pensé que acabaría, ni que sería a causa del líder de mi grupo. En cierta forma se lo tengo que agradecer a mi ex.

Fue en un día libre como este cuando empecé abrir los ojos. Ya me había dado cuenta de que sentía algo especial por el mayor pero, para mi sorpresa, tengo que agradecer a mi ex por aclararme las cosas.

 

 

Nos habían dado unos días libres, así que volvimos a nuestras casas para ver a nuestra familia.

Era una pena que mi hermano no estuviera, su consejo me podría haber ido muy bien y también lo extrañaba claro. Aun así me lo pasé muy bien con mis padres, aunque como trabajaban no los vi tanto como hubiera querido, pero salimos por ahí y se sentía bien estando en casa.

Cuando ellos no estaban salía porque el silencio me hace pensar en cosas que no entendía y me deprimía. Había momentos en los que me acordaba de él y me dolía el pecho. Pensaba en estar con él y luego rechazaba la idea. Los dos queríamos cosas distintas. En fin, él me quería, él mismo lo dijo, y yo solo lo quería como amigo ¿verdad? Que quisiera pasar mucho tiempo con él no cambiaba las cosas. Aunque ahora él me evitaba. Así nadie tenía lo que quería. En cierto modo me parece justo.

Salí a pasear por las calles, recorriendo aquellos sitios tan familiares para mí. Caminaba despreocupado, perdiendo el tiempo y con el ruido de las calles enmudecido por la música de mi Ipod.

Ese día había quedado con mis amigos. Algunos hacia años que no los veía y los echaba de menos.

Como llegué pronto decidí que era mejor esperar en una cafetería cercana. Entré y a quien menos esperaba encontrar, de entre todas las personas, era a mi ex. Parecía una broma del destino. Estaba entre salir corriendo y esperar mi turno para pedir el café para llevar cuando la mirada de ella se cruzó con la mía. Sus ojos se iluminan como si realmente estuviera contenta de verme y me saludó, así que no me quedó más remedio que saludarla también.

Se acercó a mí con toda la intención de hablar y yo me arrepentía de no haber salido corriendo antes.

\- Hey, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo te va? – preguntó amablemente.

\- Bien, ocupado. – Me preguntaba cuántas respuestas escuetas harían falta convertirse en un borde.

\- No te he visto en años. Me alegra mucho verte. Ya sé que al final te convertiste en un idol famoso.

\- No tanto- dije un poco avergonzado. Aunque delante de ella me sentía tentado a presumir.

\- Ah, vi el show en el que hablaste de mí.

\- Sí, lo siento, ellos preguntaron.

\- No pasa nada. Me gusto ver que me recordabas. – Vale, ahora quiero desaparecer - Pero para ser honestos a mi novio no le hizo gracia que un idol y ex hablara sobre mí.

Tuve la sensación de que se alaba a sí misma mientras sutilmente me decía que tiene novio.

\- Entonces tienes novio.

\- Sí, – parecía un poco avergonzada por hablar de eso pero yo solo veía en ella regocijo. – nos conocimos el año pasado en una fiesta.

\- Oh, eso es hace bastante tiempo. Me alegro por ti. – En verdad no me interesaba, pero parecía ser la respuesta más adecuada. 

\- ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes ninguna novia secreta?

\- No, no tengo tiempo.

\- Oh, es una pena. – De pronto me sentí humillado, como si ella hubiera ganado una secreta batalla sobre quien había salido mejor de la ruptura.

\- Estoy bien gracias… eh, quiero preguntarte algo. – Dije. Pues al hablar con ella me surgieron algunas dudas.

Al verla me sentí extraño, esperaba sentir algo. Algún residuo de lo que sentí alguna vez por ella, pero nada. Me sorprendía reaccionar tan fríamente por alguien a quien se suponía que había querido tanto. Por primera vez creo que la veía como era, una chica bastante normal. En el buen sentido. Objetivamente la veía quizás como una posible amiga; ahora ya, como mucho, una conocida, pero no conseguía recordar porque llegué a estar tan enamorado de ella. Todavía podía recordar los momentos pasados juntos como algo bonito pero parecía tan distante.

Ahora ya no me sentía así, pero llegue a sentirme de esa manera hace poco.

\- ¿Estuvimos enamorados? – Esto descoloco a la chica.

\- ¿Que? Por supuesto. Sé que no funciono pero yo te quería mucho. Solo que… estábamos en momentos diferentes de nuestras vidas quizás. – Eso sonaba a cliché.

\- Pero ahora has encontrado alguien nuevo. – Afirme. Pareció tomárselo mal el comentario, pero conservo la calma.

\- Sí, pero eso no cambia lo que he dicho.

\- Ya, lo que digo es que uno se puede enamorar otra vez, independientemente de lo que te haya pasado en el pasado ¿Pero cómo saber que lo que sientes es amor? Yo lo tuve una vez contigo y se esfumo. – Estaba pensando en alto y ella parecía confusa pero me siguió la corriente.

\- Sí, nos pasó de todo: inexperiencia, malentendidos, celos; y nos volverá a pasar, no importa con quien estés. Cuando conoces a esa persona que te mueve el corazón no solo te pondrás celoso sino que no soportaras la idea de verlo con otro. Sin quererlo te hará feliz, sin motivos te sentirás triste pero sobretodo te sentirás bien con esa persona, como si fuera lo correcto.

Lo correcto.

Correcto pareció ese instante. Ese silencio entre su declaración y mi respuesta. Sus palabras llenas de sinceridad, su rostro lleno de esperanza y determinación e inseguridad. No lo entendía, pero era feliz porque me había dado su corazón, porque se había fijado en mí.

Quizás había un problema en mí, una incesante necesidad de analizarlo todo antes de dar el paso, que hacía que perdiera las mejores oportunidades de mi vida. O a lo mejor no sabía amar. No sabía abrirme. Quizás aunque le hubiera aceptado lo hubiera estropeado igualmente.

Me sentía cada vez más deprimido.

\- Youngjae, ¿estás bien? De repente te has puesto muy serio y pensativo. Si he dicho algo... – Ella me sacó del remolino de pensamientos en que me había metido y en el que me estaba hundiendo.

\- Sí, lo siento es que me he acordado de algo. Está bien todo – fingí. Aunque ella no parecía segura de mis palabras. – Bueno, me tengo que ir. En realidad he quedado con unos amigos y voy hacer tarde.

\- Ah, vale pues cuídate. Espero que nos veamos pronto. – dijo sonriente.

\- Claro. – respondí, no muy seguro de cumplir esa promesa.

Me despedí y al verla por última vez me di cuenta de que se veía bien, se veía feliz, contenta por la vida que llevaba. Aunque sea para mí mismo confesaré que sentí un poco de envidia.

Al final no compre ese café.

La conversación de ese día me dejo algo inquieto que ni siquiera la ilusión de ver mis amigos pudo borrar. Ni después mi familia pero intenté no mostralo lo mejor que pude.

Días después volví a nuestro piso. Se suponía que debíamos llegar ese día. Cuando yo llegue ya estaban ahí todos. Escuché sus risas al entrar, parecían estar contando lo que habían hecho estos días.

Cuando entré tuve que detenerme al ver algo que había echado en falta todo este tiempo, la sonrisa de Yongguk. Él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y su rostro cambio. Su sonrisa parecía más contenida pero aún se veía contento.

\- Bienvenido – dijo. Y yo solté el aire que no sabía estar conteniendo.

“Hola” lo fue mejor que pude decir porque ahí plantado en el umbral de la puerta como un tonto, como el tonto que había sido todo ese tiempo, me había dado cuenta de yo también era feliz. Era feliz porque él estaba ahí y me miraba. Era feliz porque había caido en la cuenta de que amaba al hombre que tenía enfrente. Un hombre que con suerte perdonaría mi estupidez.

Bueno, dicen que nunca es tarde, ¿verdad?

Lo primero que hice fue entrar y cerrar la puerta. Lo segundo fue unirme a los chicos, porque después de las vacaciones vuelvo a estar con mi otra familia.

 

 

Así pasaron esas vacaciones, en estas creo que realmente me puedo relajar. He pensado en declararme después de la temporada de premios, cuando estemos menos ocupados. Hasta entonces, a esperar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos los que habéis leido mis trabajos, me hace mucha ilusión. Especial gracias a Aura m y KathDeath por mostrar interés y comentar ;)


End file.
